The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to impingement cooled components for gas turbine engines and, more particularly, impingement cooled components having integral thermal transfer features located therein.
A combustor of a gas turbine engine may be configured and required to burn fuel in a minimum volume (e.g., a combustion chamber). Such configurations may place substantial heat load on the structure of the combustor. The heat loads may dictate that special consideration is given to structures which may be configured as heat shields or panels configured to protect the walls of the combustor, with the heat shields being air cooled. Even with such configurations, excess temperatures at various locations may occur leading to oxidation, cracking, and high thermal stresses of the heat shields or panels. As such, impingement and convective cooling of panels of the combustor wall may be used. Convective cooling may be achieved by air that is trapped between the panels and a shell of the combustor. Impingement cooling is a process of directing relatively cool air from a location exterior to the combustor toward a back or underside of the panels. Leakage of impingement cooling air may occur through effusion holes without the panel or between adjacent panels at gaps that exist between the panels and thus form film cooling over a surface of the panels. However, it may be advantageous to have improved cooling mechanisms for combustor panels.